<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>приглашение войти by kinnoying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743362">приглашение войти</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying'>kinnoying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood Drinking, M/M, Magical Realism, Vampire Turning, Vampires, графическое описание укусов, упоминание крови</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойкава трет место, которого касались пальцы Иваизуми, и думает, что он вполне бы обеспечил их совместную жизнь. Да, им все еще приходится пить кровь, нет, они делают это не как в «Сумерках». </p><p>Или: Городское фэнтези!АУ, в котором Ойкава — только наполовину вампир, но из всего можно извлечь свои плюсы, особенно когда встречаешься со смертным.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>приглашение войти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кроличьи дыры — в контексте моей вселенной, это аналог черных дыр, через которые жители Пригорода могут прыгать во времени и пространстве. Они появляются при абсолютно непредсказуемых обстоятельствах, поэтому ими почти никто не пользуется.</p><p>Самайн — кельтский праздник, совпадающий с окончанием сбора урожая и Днем всех Святых.</p><p>еще одна работа из этой ау: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711035 — ацухины</p><p>https://twitter.com/CTAPTPEK/status/1335291053692362753 — эстетика от саши 💕💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Ойкава просыпается, за окном уже чернеют сумерки, и воздух наполняется лавандовым запахом растущих неподалеку цветов с человеческими лицами. Они немного скулят, хотя на упаковке с семенами точно было написано про лучший будильник на свете, и этот звук резко отдает в голове Ойкавы скрежетом старой деревянной двери. </p><p>Он никогда больше не купит ничего в этом садовом магазинчике на углу.</p><p>Время на телефоне мерцает полночью — ведьминым часом, в который появляться за пределами своих домов даже в Городе считается опасным, — и тот тут же разряжается, заставляя Ойкаву взвыть. До ближайшей розетки нужно пройти ровно тринадцать шагов, и этот подвиг кажется Ойкаве пределом его нынешних возможностей.</p><p>Одеяло пахнет шампунем Иваизуми. Тяжелые механизмы в сознании Ойкавы с усилием начинают скрипеть, пробуждая воспоминания, и когда до него доходит, что сам Иваизуми не появлялся в его доме примерно пять месяцев, в которые они практически пешком путешествовали из Испании обратно в Пригород, его накрывает паникой.</p><p>Следующий час он не встает с кровати, потому что осуждающие отрывки из глубин памяти затапливают его и без того безрадостные мысли, и их хронологический порядок никак не хочет укладываться в одну прямую линию. Все начинается восьмого октября, когда в Пригород приходят Они.</p><p>— Хватит хандрить, — раздается из кромешной темноты где-то в глубине комнаты, и Ойкава хватает с прикроватного столика первое, что попалось под руку, в качестве защиты.</p><p>— И вилку опусти уже, — ворчит низким голосом Куроо, — господи, вот так приди проведать тебя.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Куроо кривится в улыбке, и его глаза мерцают янтарными камешками с тонкой линией вертикального зрачка. Ойкава прищуривается: силуэт Куроо становится немного отчетливее, и теперь уже можно с легкостью разглядеть, как он недовольно машет хвостом туда-сюда, словно большой обиженный кот.</p><p>— Ты не появлялся нигде практически четыре дня, — отвечает Куроо, беспардонно садясь на его кровать, и Ойкава пытается отпихнуть его, но из-за продолжительного сна и отсутствия хоть каких-то сил это все равно не получается сделать, и Куроо выходит из этой схватки достойным победителем.</p><p>— Ну, извини, конечно, — шипит на него Ойкава, — я всего лишь все эти месяцы пытался добраться домой.</p><p>— Да, я слышал, — хихикает Куроо, — кроличьи норы?</p><p>— Раз слышал, зачем спрашиваешь?</p><p>— О тебе столько занятных сплетен ходит по Пригороду, ты теперь что-то вроде местной легенды.</p><p>Ойкава фыркает, внимательно осматривая сидящего перед собой Куроо. В отличие от него, тому не нужно просить разрешения войти куда угодно, поэтому такие ночные посещения для него уже не кажутся чем-то особенным. Куроо ошивается у него дома чаще, чем Ойкава успевает это замечать, и порой он твердо бывает уверен в том, что пропавшие шоколадные хлопья с кухни ворует тоже он. За глаза Ойкава зовет его помойной кошкой.</p><p>— Ну так? — Куроо щелкает пальцами у него перед лицом, отвлекая от размышлений. — Расскажешь?</p><p>— А чем тебе не угодили сплетни? — едко спрашивает Ойкава. — Про норы ты вон в курсе.</p><p>— Тем, что в них ты довольно гетеросексуален.</p><p>— Перестань обзываться.</p><p>— Выкладывай.</p><p>Ойкава вздыхает. Если местные знают только про норы, то позор на всю жизнь ему вряд ли светит. Периодически кто-нибудь да оказывается обманутым ими, и во время прыжка, наверное, начинает жалеть, что повелся. Путешествие во времени через них — один из самых удобных вариантов, как рассказывают им повсюду с детства сверстники, но никто не упоминает, что тебя и в пространстве откинет на добрую тысячу километров. В случае Ойкавы и Иваизуми — на другой континент.</p><p>— Где ты был в тот день, когда пришли Они?</p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду эту жижу-туман? — переспрашивает Куроо. — Боже, просто называй вещи нормально.</p><p>— Где ты был?</p><p>— Не помню. Наверное, ходил с Кенмой к озеру Дайшо.</p><p>— А мы были в самом эпицентре событий.</p><p>— Мы — это?..</p><p>— Я и Иваизуми.</p><p>Куроо складывает руки на груди и скептически смотрит своим невозможным смеющимся взглядом.</p><p>— На вас напала жижа?</p><p>— Нет, слушай… — Ойкава на секунду задумывается, — это не жижа, но да напала.</p><p>— Это жижа.</p><p>— Никто не знает, что это за туман, и тем более как он действует на людей. На вампиров тоже.</p><p>— Ты даже не настоящий вампир.</p><p>Ойкава больно тыкает в него коленкой.</p><p>— Я наполовину вампир, но это не значит, что я не настоящий. Слышать такое от фаната жанра фурри…</p><p>— Так-так, проехали. Что случилось-то тогда?</p><p>— Пришлось воспользоваться кроличьей норой, чтобы Иваизуми не засосало, — хмурится Ойкава, — я знал, что вынырнем мы в другом месте, но не думал, что это будет другая страна.</p><p>Разговоры с Куроо никогда не заканчиваются хорошо — это Ойкава зарубил себе на носу еще давно, — поэтому когда тот в припадке истерического смеха катается на небольшом коврике пару секунд спустя, Ойкава просто закрывает глаза. Куроо хрипит и икает от хохота, и это больше походит на то, будто он налакался валерьянки. </p><p>— Испания! — весело завывает он, даже не пытаясь уняться. — И вы топали обратно на своих двоих!</p><p>— Завались! — Ойкава бросает ему в лоб еще недавно стоящие на тумбочке коллекционные фигурки животных, и одна из них очень метко оставляет там красное пятно. — Не все такие богатые, как ты.</p><p>— Пять месяцев пешком! — умирающим хрипом голосит Куроо.</p><p>Ойкава оставляет какие-либо попытки усмирить его. Тираду о том, что он вообще-то заботится о Иваизуми — тот самый обычный человек и о существовании потусторонней части Пригорода знает просто потому, что с детства общается с ней — он оставляет на потом. Вывалит ее на кого-нибудь из более разумных своих друзей.</p><p>Далеко в лесу ухает сова подозрительно знакомым звуком. Все вокруг погружается в липкую весеннюю мглу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>География Пригорода особыми изысками не отличается — практически все, что здесь построено, стоит на своем месте с давних времен, даже если и выглядит вполне современным. Заправка у въезда с большой покоцанной ливнями и прочими природными явлениями табличкой появилась в Пригороде еще тогда, когда здесь и не слышали о человеке.</p><p>Автомат с газировкой слева от магазинчика Акааши поставил бывший владелец здания, кажется, он прославился в этих местах необычной величиной своих зубов и умением откладывать уродливые склизкие яйца в глубине леса. Раньше автомат служил холодильником для высушенных глазных яблок, поэтому Акааши — он может поклясться — до сих пор в ненастную погоду чувствует на себе неприятный взгляд.</p><p>Ойкава бывать в Пригороде не любит, хотя фактически все равно живет поблизости и ежедневно получает новую порцию мигрени из-за шума объездной дороги. Главную площадь он на дух не переносит — еще ребенком он ненавидел длинные шеренги теней, которым нужно было уступать дорогу. С годами теней становилось то меньше, то снова больше, камни под ногами на мостовой сокращались до размера гальки на побережье, но Ойкава все равно был чужим этому месту. </p><p>Иногда он заходит в кофейню и сидит за самым дальним столиком с чашкой клубничного лимонада. Иногда к нему присоединяется местная молодежь — парень с лицом лисицы, Хината, чье имя он запомнил просто потому, что лисица постоянно трещит о нем; полицейский; тот, кто не умеет нормально телепортироваться и раз за разом разносит пол-улицы; ведьмы. В такие вечера Ойкава устает сильнее всего и, возвращаясь домой в холодную кровать, забывается долгим сном, как будто надышавшись чересчур резкого воздуха.</p><p>Расположение его дома не самое удачное — проезжающие машины, набитые любопытными туристами, вызывают в Ойкаве молчаливую злость, а забредшие человеческие дети обычно воют по ночам так, что он подолгу переворачивается с одного бока на другой, пока те окончательно не выдохнутся или их не унесут с собой сатиры.</p><p>Но все это, конечно, можно перетерпеть, потому что на границе с Пригородом стоит небольшой покосившийся дом Иваизуми Хаджиме.</p><p>— Чего? — спрашивает Иваизуми, принимая заказ и одновременно разговаривая с Ойкавой.</p><p>— Сделаем тебя вампиром.</p><p>Иваизуми замирает на мгновение и тут же качает головой.</p><p>— Так долго спал, что плохо воспринимаешь реальность?</p><p>— Ну правда! — искренне загорается идеей Ойкава. — Наилучший вариант, я считаю.</p><p>— Если ты собираешься приводить аргументы в свою защиту, то не надо, — наотрез отказывается Иваизуми, но Ойкава все равно его не слушает.</p><p>— Ты знаешь всех моих знакомых, всех русалок, оборотней, вонючих богатых кошек, проблем не возникнет. И они знают тебя. На твоем месте, я бы просто мечтал избавиться от своей бренной человеческой судьбы прожить совсем мало, а потом умереть, чтобы быть забытым. То ли дело мы. Я могу пересматривать все свои любимые сериалы еще три тысячи лет.</p><p>— Ты сказал «вонючих»?..</p><p>— В любом случае, — прерывает его Ойкава, — это почти что бессмертие. Никакие силы не убьют тебя. Плюс постоянная молодость.</p><p>Он задумывается.</p><p>— Минус возможность есть чесночные булочки. И заходить в чужие дома без разрешения. Но плюс носить длинные черные плащи и спать в гробах.</p><p>— Да кто вообще спит в гробах? — удивляется Иваизуми, обходя стойку с товарами и записывая на ходу.</p><p>— Мой дядя, он же работает в ритуальных услугах, — не унимается Ойкава, — просто представь, насколько изменится твоя жизнь. Практически бесконечность впереди. Никакой пенсии.</p><p>— Звучит так себе.</p><p>— Три тысячи лет вместе со мной? — добивает его Ойкава.</p><p>— Вау, серьезная причина отказаться.</p><p>— Ива-чан!</p><p>Ойкава трогает его руку, и чувствует привычное тепло. Этого ему точно будет не хватать.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб, как те люди, которые в октябре остались в Городе, — серьезно говорит он.</p><p>— Ничего со мной не случится, — отмахивается Иваизуми.</p><p>— Ты не можешь знать наверняка. Да и что ты потеряешь, если обратишься?</p><p>— Это наверняка больно.</p><p>— Нет, — бессовестно врет Ойкава, — ни капли.</p><p>— Я перестал верить тебе в таких вещах, еще когда ты потащил меня к проклятой пещере, где мне, напомню, почти откусили правую руку.</p><p>— Вот видишь! С вампиром бы такого не случилось!</p><p>— Тебе исцарапали все лицо.</p><p>— Это исключения из правил.</p><p>Иваизуми останавливается и откладывает в сторону блокнот. Скорее всего, он знает, о чем хочет сказать Ойкава, но тревожить болезненную тему смерти близких родственников — они тоже стали жертвой октябрьского нападения — никто из них не собирается. Иногда, думает Ойкава, Иваизуми читает мысли и видит будущее лучше, чем любой прорицатель.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты хочешь, как лучше, — тихо говорит Иваизуми, — но не уверен, что это именно то, что мне сейчас необходимо.</p><p>— Может, хотя бы подумаешь?</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Ойкава плюхается на стул позади и нервно отбивает пальцами ритм. Хотя ночи сейчас и чересчур туманные, разглядеть молодую луну труда не составляет. Верить во все поверья и приметы у Ойкавы времени и желания нет, но то, что обращения лучше проводить при растущей луне, является непреклонной истиной. Подожди они еще с неделю, могут проявиться побочные эффекты, как у кузена Ойкавы, который навсегда застрял в теле летучей мыши и потерял способность разговаривать.</p><p>— Подумал?</p><p>— Издеваешься? — нервно смеется Иваизуми. — Прошло от силы пару минут.</p><p>— Точно, — лампочка в воображении Ойкавы загорается быстрее, чем он успевает об этом подумать, — давай сходим в лавку к Ацуму.</p><p>— За предсказанием? Нет, спасибо. Его компанию я не собираюсь выносить даже ради таких ценных знаний. И у тебя есть лишние деньги?</p><p>— Попрошу предсказать бесплатно. </p><p>— Я не пойду туда.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, — закатывает глаза Ойкава, — он не такой уж плохой. Без твоего присутствия у него ничего не получится.</p><p>— Напиши ему сообщение, он давно уже работает удаленно.</p><p>— Вредный, — бубнит Ойкава, но все равно тянется за телефоном.</p><p>Пока Ацуму нарочно игнорирует его сообщения — Ойкава ведь видит, что они прочитаны — он заводит разговор с Иваизуми о разной чепухе, начиная от работы и заканчивая ближайшим новолунием, в которое ему будет как обычно лень выбираться из кровати, а потому он заранее готовится накачать побольше фильмов на ноутбук.</p><p>Обычно Иваизуми вяло реагирует на его бесконечный бубнеж, потому что постоянно занят приемом заказов на доставку пиццы, в которую кладут бог знает что, но сегодня, кажется, после всех совместных неудач даже изредка кивает в ответ. </p><p>— Тебе не придется торчать тут с утра до поздней ночи, — не упускает возможность похвастаться Ойкава, — после обращения можно забыть о работе.</p><p>— Да что ты? — с кислой улыбкой передразнивает его Иваизуми.</p><p>— Да-да. Будем целыми днями смотреть, что захотим, никакого расписания, вставай в обед, если хочешь.</p><p>— Ой-ой, — щелкает ему по лбу Иваизуми, — ты, видимо, забыл, что у меня нет богатых родственников, а еду все еще приходится покупать даже тебе.</p><p>— Как грубо!</p><p>Ойкава трет место, которого касались пальцы Иваизуми, и думает, что он вполне бы обеспечил их совместную жизнь. Да, им все еще приходится пить кровь, нет, они делают это не как в «Сумерках». </p><p>Охотиться на территории Пригорода запрещено даже для влиятельных ковенов, и если бы кто-нибудь подстрелил хотя бы крысу, об этом бы тут же сообщили бы в местный полицейский участок. Так что… Нет, они не охотятся. </p><p>Вместо этого Ойкава покупает разливную кровь. Продают ее кстати в той же кофейне, правда выдают только по ночам и строго в подвале. Какие-то нечеловеческие условия, честное слово.</p><p>— Эй, — Иваизуми замечает его задумчивый вид, — обиделся?</p><p>— Из-за слов? Нет. Но и бить меня необязательно.</p><p>— Кто тебя бил? Снова преувеличиваешь.</p><p>Иваизуми закатывает глаза, но его взгляд смягчается и теперь становится знакомым и теплым, словно лучи предзакатного солнца собираются в одной точке. Ойкава знает, что Иваизуми никогда не перейдет ту черту, где начинается настоящая ссора, и пусть обычно у его подколок нет предела, он все-таки никогда не обидит его просто так.</p><p>— И не драматизируй так, — Иваизуми достает из печи пряно пахнущую пиццу, — ты все еще можешь есть обычную еду.</p><p>— Да. И что? Можно мне кусочек?</p><p>— Нет, конечно, — Иваизуми шлепает его ладони, — нужно отвезти этот заказ как можно скорее.</p><p>— Ничего нельзя! — жалуется Ойкава, наблюдая, как Иваизуми аккуратно складывает пиццу в картонную коробку и загибает ее края.</p><p>— Я куплю тебе после смены, — он коротко целует его в губы, но очень быстро, — подождешь тут или со мной?</p><p>— С тобой, — Ойкава подхватывает ветровку и послушно идет за Иваизуми хвостиком, — тем более, Ацуму все еще не ответил.</p><p>Когда Иваизуми заводит мотоцикл, тучи над Городом напоминают слипшийся молочный коктейль, как будто комочки чего-то плотного и грязно-серого застилают небо, из-под которого не выглядывает ничего похожего на свет.</p><p>Ойкава застегивает на подбородке старый велосипедный шлем, что уже само по себе нелепо для такой поездки, и обхватывает Иваизуми за талию. От него пахнет прованскими травами с кухни и сыростью. Они снова дома.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Условно говоря, от Пригорода до Города можно доехать за полчаса, в хорошую погоду, когда дороги не размыты недавними дождями с привкусом зефирной тянучки, и того быстрее. И если Ойкава не особо жалует Пригород и его общественные места, то в Город выбирается с превеликой радостью. </p><p>Здесь почти не встретишь знакомых лиц, концентрация не-людей близится к отметке три процента, да и вообще обычно такие, как он, редко покидают родные края. Сам Город не такой уж большой, обойти его можно пешком, но есть здесь что-то такое, что неустанно тянет Ойкаву. Один он ни за что не решился бы совать сюда нос чаще, чем раз в полгода, но в гадюшнике, где работает Иваизуми, иногда заказывают еду с доставкой на дом, поэтому он за компанию увязывается вместе с ним.</p><p>Конечно, Ойкава решительно не понимает, почему люди вообще обращаются в это место, ведь в Городе достаточно своих, где тебе точно не подмешают сумеречных тараканов в пасту, но факт остается фактом — несколько дней в неделю Иваизуми стабильно ездит сюда с коробками, наполненными всякой всячиной. </p><p>— Давно ты не брал меня с собой, — тихо говорит Ойкава, пока мимо них проплывают клочки леса с густо посаженными елями и пятнистыми березами.</p><p>— Я не слышу, — отвечает Иваизуми, и из-за ветра его голос теряется обрывками в шуме проезжающих мимо машин.</p><p>Ойкава кивает самому себе и прижимается к его спине теплой щекой.</p><p>В Пригороде все кажется знакомым с детства, каждая дорожка, ведущая в темную лесную чащу, каждый камень возле магазина с игрушками как будто живет свою жизнь длиной в тысячу лет и не собирается когда-либо прекращать. Ребенком Ойкава ходил по этим вымощенным улочкам за руку с родителями, бегал в узких переулках с братьями, играл в прятки посреди грибных огородов с друзьями, но это время протекло через пальцы, подобно колючему песку. Теперь от него остались только въевшиеся в кожу воспоминания и фотографии в пыльных пухлых альбомах, которые Ойкава предусмотрительно хранил на чердаке.</p><p>Кажется, Пригород ни за что не поменяется, сколько бы лет ни прошло, но этого не скажешь о его отношениях с другими.</p><p>Характер Ойкавы и раньше был, прямо сказать, не сладкий: он часто любил повздорить с соседскими мальчишками, когда те за глаза называли его разными глупостями. Живя в теле ненастоящего — как говорили они, как шутит до сих пор Куроо, как иногда проскальзывает в разговорах его родственников — вампира, Ойкава все еще был подвержен побочным эффектам своего рода. Ему никак нельзя было входить в любые помещения, не получив предварительно разрешения на это, и если сейчас это кажется ему просто чем-то назойливым и утомляющим, то в детстве это было причиной насмешек.</p><p>Другим детям не требовались слова «можно» и «да входи уже», если они хотели поиграть в гостях друг у друга, не нужно было дважды в месяц ходить подрезать клыки, на солнце они себя чувствовали великолепно, чего не скажешь об Ойкаве. Ему всегда казалось это несправедливым.</p><p>У него было все, чего пожелаешь в таком маленьком возрасте — игрушки, приставки, шумные дни рождения — но не было настоящих друзей.</p><p>Потом он вырос, и его любовь к драматизированию ситуаций возросла в несколько раз, поэтому теперь он все еще любит жалеть самого себя и все еще ненавидит Пригород, где все напоминает ему о детстве.</p><p>— Ты правда не сердишься на меня из-за кроличьих нор? — спрашивает Ойкава Иваизуми, когда они останавливаются у въезда в Город.</p><p>Пахнет кипящим подсолнечным маслом из закусочных и пыльным асфальтом.</p><p>— Нет, — выдыхает Иваизуми, — не надоело спрашивать?</p><p>— Я правда не хотел, — почти шепотом говорит Ойкава, — не знал, что так далеко окажемся.</p><p>Иваизуми мотает головой и продолжать этот разговор решительно отказывается.</p><p>Но по улицам Города ездить на большой скорости нельзя, а потому Иваизуми отлично слышит, в каких извинениях рассыпается сидящий сзади Ойкава. Он закатывает глаза — наверное, Ойкава не видит — и успокаивающе гладит его по бедру.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — повторяет в миллионный раз Иваизуми, — я знаю, что ты хотел, как лучше. Но это все уже случилось.</p><p>— Если бы мы только прыгнули чуть раньше, — Ойкава прикусывает губу, — то вынырнули бы примерно на полдня до того как… Как Они…</p><p>— Тоору, — устало зевает Иваизуми, — нельзя спасти всех и сразу. Будь благодарен себе за то, что хотя бы я жив.</p><p>Ойкава горько улыбается и кивает.</p><p>Общаться с вампирами, оборотнями, болотными русалками, древесными феями, да даже с метаморфами для человека в Пригороде — обыденно. Это только раньше повсюду висели предупреждающие знаки не связываться с нечистью. Со временем, многие предрассудки исчезли, так что Ойкава по пальцам одной руки может пересчитать тех, у кого в компании не водятся всякие твари.</p><p>Они не сильно отличаются от людей, разве что более лохматые и с лишними конечностями, иногда с десятком-другим пар глаз, но в остальном немногим уступают простым горожанам. Но когда приходят Они, Пригород погружается в холодный сумрак, и беда тем, кто выйдет на улицу и попадется под Их звериный взгляд.</p><p>В этот раз все произошло слишком быстро.</p><p>Ойкава будет — будет-будет-будет, он точно уверен — ненавидеть себя за это еще долгие годы, будет видеть в каждой глубокой яме кроличьи норы, будет кривиться от книг про путешествия во времени и просыпаться по ночам, когда Иваизуми станет разговаривать во сне, прощаясь с ушедшими от Их рук родителями.</p><p>— В конце концов, — говорит Иваизуми, пока они плавно лавируют между машин по шоссе Города, — ты не бросил меня. И я тебе за это благодарен.</p><p>Ойкава открывает рот, но на ум ничего не приходит, и он остается сидеть с глуповатым видом огромной чайки, которая собиралась отужинать, но добыча ускользнула от нее.</p><p>— Значит, согласен на обращение?</p><p>— Нет, — отрезает Иваизуми, — я еще не подумал.</p><p>— Прошел почти час! — возмущенно восклицает Ойкава.</p><p>Дом, куда они должны доставить пиццу, встречает их отвратительной вонью с ближайшей свалки мусора.</p><p>Ойкава показательно закрывает половину лица рукавом и начинает ежеминутный бубнеж о том, какие же люди все-таки ужасные существа, пока не натыкается на вопросительный взгляд Иваизуми.</p><p>— Вампиры не мусорят, — объясняет ему Ойкава гнусавым голосом из-под рукава.</p><p>— Да конечно, — Иваизуми нажимает на звонок рядом с номером квартиры 666, — именно поэтому в твоей комнате завелись мыши.</p><p>— Мне не жалко.</p><p>Внутри небольшого общего подъезда воздух оказывается еще хуже, чем снаружи. Они гуськом проходят по узкому коридору вглубь, на потолке не горит ни одной лампочки, и удушающая темнота отзывается мяуканьем местной кошки, которая путается у Ойкавы под ногами.</p><p>— А ну… — рассеянно прогоняет ее он. — Если ты родственник Куроо, заранее извини.</p><p>— Это просто кошка, — замечает Иваизуми.</p><p>— Нет, у меня чутье.</p><p>Когда они добираются до двери, Ойкава уже трижды успевает наткнуться лицом на паутину. Она липкая и грязная, и он в спешке отплевывается от нее, стараясь делать это, как можно тише.</p><p>Иваизуми на ощупь находит еще один звонок, и тишину разрезает хриплая мелодия. Знакомая, кстати говоря.</p><p>— Это что, та песня из альбома?..</p><p>Ойкава не успевает договорить, как из двери высовывается светлая крашеная макушка.</p><p>— О, — говорит Мия Ацуму, наполовину высунувшись из двери, — спасибо.</p><p>— Ацуму! — выкрикивает Ойкава и предупредительно просовывает в дверной проем руку, потому что в следующую секунду тот панически пытается ее прикрыть. — Куда собрался?!</p><p>— Ойкава, — фальшиво улыбается Ацуму, — Иваизуми. Какими судьбами?</p><p>— Ты сам позвонил.</p><p>— А… Пицца.</p><p>— Почему на мои сообщения не отвечаешь? — угрожающе спрашивает Ойкава.</p><p>— Не видел, — быстро врет Ацуму, — отпусти дверь. И предсказаний бесплатно я больше не делаю.</p><p>— Если не видел, то откуда знаешь, что я спросил про предсказание?</p><p>Ацуму вздыхает и сокрушенно признает свое поражение.</p><p>— Входите, — мрачно приглашает он, — только дальше коридора я вас повести не смогу. Там Осаму опять оживил онигири, и теперь они пытаются придушить его.</p><p>— Может, мы поможем? — без особого доверия спрашивает Иваизуми.</p><p>— Обойдется. Эй, Саму! — вопит Ацуму. — Где твой кошелек?</p><p>Пока он шарит по карманам курток, чтобы дать Иваизуми чаевые, Ойкава бегло осматривает их квартиру. Здесь либо нечасто кто-то живет, либо он хуже Ойкавы в бытовом плане в тысячу раз, и паутина — самое приятное из того, что здесь находится.</p><p>Ойкава может поклясться, что плесень на стенах в какой-то момент подмигивает ему, и он ежится от неприятного ощущения, что с ним флиртует кто-то очень мерзкий.</p><p>— Одно предсказание, — говорит Ойкава, — и я куплю тебе кофе.</p><p>— Ты должен мне три, — хмурится Ацуму, — к тому же, в прошлый раз ты всем рассказал, что я тебе нагадал чего-то неправильного.</p><p>— Но так и было.</p><p>— Это дела не меняет.</p><p>Ойкава цокает языком и думает о том, что такие совпадения не случайны.</p><p>Они ехали сюда к незнакомому клиенту, но наткнулись именно на Ацуму. Похоже, после всех ужасных дней, которые пришлось пережить Ойкаве, ему наконец повезло.</p><p>Предсказаниями близнецы Мия занимались в свободное от работы время, и хотя ни одна живая душа не знала, кем они вообще работают, именно так они обычно и описывали свои услуги. Только в свободную минуту, бронировать заранее, ну и что, что Ацуму все равно потом перенесет сеанс десять раз.</p><p>Точностью их прогнозы не отличались, скорее наоборот — из всего того, что обычно нагадывал Ацуму, сбывалось примерно ничего, поэтому многие, разочаровавшись, второй раз к нему не возвращались. Ситуация с Осаму была не лучше. Иногда казалось, что он действительно пытается прочитать чужую судьбу, а не просто бултыхает чаинками в кружке, но заканчивалось все тем, что он предсказывал, как вы превратитесь в медузу, чего, естественно, не происходило, так как Пригород находился за тысячу километров от моря.</p><p>— Ладно, — отряхиваясь от вездесущей пыли, говорит Ацуму, — давайте решим все по-быстрому, а то у меня дела.</p><p>— Будешь гадать на кофейной гуще?</p><p>— Я похож на человека, у которого есть деньги на кофе?</p><p>Иваизуми фыркает, и Ойкава предусмотрительно косится на него. Тот на дух Ацуму не переносит, но если предсказания убедят его, Ойкаве бы не хотелось, чтобы завязалась драка. Иначе Ацуму потом еще кучу лет не вытащишь из его норы.</p><p>— Давай по ладони, — предлагает Ойкава, и Ацуму на удивление быстро соглашается.</p><p>Он садится на пол, сложив ноги по-турецки, и Иваизуми не остается ничего, кроме как последовать его примеру.</p><p>— Надеюсь, штаны потом отстираются, — усмехается он.</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>Ацуму берет его руку в свою и долго рассматривает каждую линию. </p><p>— Интересно, — задумчиво произносит он, то подносят ладонь к своим глазам, то наоборот отстраняясь от нее.</p><p>— Что? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Ойкава.</p><p>— Я вижу недоразумение.</p><p>— Ну, конечно, — нервно смеется Иваизуми, — сидит рядом.</p><p>Ойкава возмущено сводит брови, но предпочитает промолчать.</p><p>— Нет, я не о нем, — тянет слова Ацуму. — Еще вижу ежевику.</p><p>— Кого? — удивляется Ойкава.</p><p>— Не кого, а что, — вздыхает Иваизуми, — я же говорил, что это провальная идея.</p><p>— При чем тут ежевика? Ты уверен, что правильно рассмотрел?</p><p>— А… — хмурится Ацуму. — Нет, стоп… Может и не ежевика. Нет. Это поезд.</p><p>Иваизуми, не скрывая досады, качает головой.</p><p>— Все, достаточно.</p><p>— Ива-чан! - Ойкава наваливается ему на плечи сзади, повисая на его спине.</p><p>— А может и не поезд.</p><p>— Ты же видишь, что он говорит наобум, — огрызается Иваизуми.</p><p>— Ацуму, — тараторит Ойкава, — скажи, сейчас благоприятное время для изменений?</p><p>— Какого рода?</p><p>— Ну… Любых.</p><p>— Если хотите покрасить волосы, то нет.</p><p>— Почему? — настораживается Ойкава.</p><p>— Я видел, что краску в наш супермаркет завезли с истекшим сроком годности.</p><p>— Тьфу! Да нет, я не об этом.</p><p>— А о чем?</p><p>Ойкава нервно бросает взгляд на Иваизуми, но тот даже не смотрит в ответ. Все равно рано или поздно все их знакомые узнают, так что и смысла скрывать нет.</p><p>— Я про обращение.</p><p>— К кому?</p><p>— В вампира.</p><p>Повисает неловкая тишина. Ацуму еще с минуту крутит ладонь Иваизуми, пока тот сердито не одергивает ее.</p><p>— Вижу цель, не вижу препятствий.</p><p>— Правда? — сияет Ойкава.</p><p>— Только вот недоразумение…</p><p>— Да понял, понял! Спасибо!</p><p>— Эй, а кофе? — кричит им на ходу Ацуму, но Ойкава уже утаскивает за собой Иваизуми, и они бегут по ступенькам вниз, создавая ужасающий шум в подъезде.</p><p>— Может, все-таки ежевика? - говорит себе под нос Ацуму, закрывая за ними дверь.</p><p>Он еще немного стоит в прихожей, размышляя, отличит ли он ежевику от черники, пока из комнаты не доносится полный боли всхлип Осаму. Опять его укусили.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>С момента визита к Ацуму проходит всего пара дней, но это время кажется Ойкаве вечностью. Иваизуми, как обычно, пропадает на работе, и его начальница никак не хочет давать ему лишний выходной, поэтому от внепланового свидания он отказывается, но не очень-то вежливо.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит он в трубку Ойкаве таким голосом, словно все эти разговоры у него уже в печенках сидят, — я еще не принял решение. И сегодня вечером я снова занят, посмотри свой сериал сам.</p><p>И вешает трубку.</p><p>Дни тянутся очень медленно.</p><p>Ойкава успевает надоесть всем за это время: он трижды навещает лавку Акааши, находит его погребенным под кучей картонных коробок и очень пугается. Акааши впрочем даже наслаждается своим положением, но вот инвентаризацию не любит, поэтому молча лежит на полу, зачеркивая названия трав в своем блокноте и добавляя к ним новые, пока Ойкава перепрыгивает с темы на тему.</p><p>— Мне так скучно, что хоть на стенку лезь.</p><p>— М-м-м…</p><p>— Интересно, у кошек-оборотней бывают эти… весенние обострения?</p><p>— Не знаю.</p><p>— Мне срочно нужно выяснить, чтобы в случае чего припоминать это Куроо до конца его жизни.</p><p>— Ага…</p><p>— В целом, что его отличает от обычной кошки? Царапается он так же больно. И такой же злопамятный.</p><p>— Верно…</p><p>— Ты ведь не слушал, что я сейчас говорил?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Акааши потирает переносицу и крутит в руках очки с тонкими серебряными подвязками. Маленькие драгоценные камни на них переливаются от света настольной лампы и мягко бьются друг о друга — <i>цзинь</i>, — Ойкава невольно засматривается на них, как будто под гипнозом. Акааши терпеть не может свет, хотя вампир тут как раз-таки не он, поэтому внутри его лавки всегда сумрачно.</p><p>— Если тебе совсем нечем заняться, — устало бормочет Акааши, — можешь помочь мне расставить пузырьки с лекарствами.</p><p>— С радостью!</p><p>— Вот, — Акааши протягивает ему толстенный журнал учета, — в алфавитном порядке. Лекарства найдешь в подвале.</p><p>Спускаясь туда, Ойкава присвистывает. Сказать, что он частый посетитель этой лавки — не сказать ничего, пусть и приходит он сюда явно не по назначению. Он застал даже то время, когда кое-кто неудачно переместился сюда, разгромив одну из стен, и Акааши пришлось делать ремонт собственными руками. </p><p>Но вот подвала он не помнит.</p><p>Там стоят длинные стеллажи в человеческий рост, все уставленные склянками, пузырьками, небольшими банками без крышек и бутылками с тонкими горлышками. В каких-то из них спрессованы травы, в других - жидкость непонятного цвета, в третьих — мертвые жуки-носороги и стрекозы.</p><p>Ойкава осторожно переступает через книги на полу, обходит пыльный угол со стоящим там огромным котлом, от которого пахнет плесенью и сыростью, пока наконец не добирается до стеллажа с табличкой «А». Он пытается насчитать, сколько же всего тут ему придется перебрать, и сбивается на сто двадцать четвертом тюбике с зубной пастой для русалок.</p><p>Акааши явно не из тех, кто против эксплуатации невинных людей.</p><p>— Это все нужно расставить? — кричит ему через весь подвал Ойкава, его голос ударяется о толстые кирпичные стены и как будто бы кривляется в ответ.</p><p>— Да, — говорит Акааши ровным тоном так,  словно он стоит в миллиметре от Ойкавы.</p><p>Хранить столько всего в одном помещении — просто немыслимо. Пока Ойкава вяло перебирает лекарства и старается не смотреть на паутину под потолком, которая переливается рождественскими огнями, в голову как назло лезут воспоминания из прошлого. Вот он болеет лихорадкой, у него который день температура, но в местной больнице в Городе только разводят руками, ведь на ощупь он холоднее льдинки. Вот его родители пытаются уговорить врачей дать ему хотя бы какое-нибудь лекарство, потому что его тошнит выпитой кровью два дня подряд, но им грубо отказывают и выставляют за порог, хотя на улице поздняя ночь.</p><p>Вот Ойкава глотает горькие таблетки, кривится от неприятного вкуса, но Иваизуми обещает, что поцелует его и, может быть, даже отдаст ему конфету из своего рта, лишь бы он не капризничал.</p><p>Ойкава хихикает про себя — это довольно неловкий момент в его жизни, когда он впервые понял, что умрет за этого человека и даже съест чеснок, если понадобится. Иваизуми терпеть не может вспоминать эту историю, потому что их поцелуй был с привкусом мятной карамельки и слюней.</p><p>— Перерыв, — говорит Акааши, возникая в дверях.</p><p>Он выводит оттуда Ойкаву и усаживает за низкий столик в главном помещении — совсем маленький, он шатается при любом движении ветра, но Акааши хмуро бросает на него взгляд, и тот встает как по струнке. На нем он каким-то образом умещает две чашки ароматного черного чая с бергамотом, вазочку песочного печенья, блюдце с вареньем из земляники и кусок смородинового пирога.</p><p>— Угощайся.</p><p>— Ты обычно сам все сортируешь? — удивляется Ойкава, забрасывая в рот печенье.</p><p>— Когда как. Иногда привлекаю Хошиуми.</p><p>— А это?..</p><p>— Мой племянник.</p><p>— Точно.</p><p>— Вы не знакомы, — Акааши сжимает губы в усталой улыбке, - но он бы тебе понравился.</p><p>— Почему тогда не наймешь помощника?</p><p>— На это нужны деньги, а лишних у меня никогда не бывает.</p><p>— Там закопаться в этих склянках можно.</p><p>Акааши прищуривается и ничего не говорит в ответ. Допрашивать его по этому вопросу все равно бесполезно — только совсем ленивый в Пригороде не знает, как тот любит одиночество и вообще с обществом Ойкавы мирится лишь потому, что иначе от него ни за что не отвяжешься.</p><p>— Я слышал, вы ходили к Ацуму, — с интересом смотрит Акааши, — за предсказанием?</p><p>— Как будто от него есть какой-то толк еще, — Ойкава закатывает глаза и громко отпивает из чашки.</p><p>— Что-то намечается?</p><p>— Хочу уговорить Ива-чана обратиться в вампира.</p><p>Акааши давится чаем и кашляет еще с минуту точно, его брови взлетают чуть ли не до макушки, настолько ошарашенно он выглядит. К этой манере Ойкавы растрепывать личную информацию, о которой, может, остальным и знать не надо вообще, Акааши давно привык. Как-никак они друзья с самого детства, но таких заявлений  от него даже Акааши никак не мог ожидать.</p><p>— Да все так делают, — заметив удивление на его лице, быстро отвечает Ойкава.</p><p>— Я не об этом, — Акааши пытается прийти в себя, — ты собрался… Будешь сам его кусать?</p><p>— Да. И это ни в коем случае не гомоэротический подтекст.</p><p>— Опустим то, что это наглая ложь, но. Ты же только наполовину вампир.</p><p>— И что? </p><p>Ойкава подвисает всего на секунду, потому что привык к бесконечному потоку шуточек о его происхождении, и не сразу понимает, что имеет в виду Акааши.</p><p>— Ты уже пробовал кого-нибудь кусать?</p><p>— Нет? — сомневается Ойкава. — Да и зачем мне это?</p><p>— Тогда попробуй на мне.</p><p>Акааши протягивает ему руку, предварительно закатав рукав теплого свитера. Кожа под ним бледная, даже болезненная, просвечивающая тонкими венами, и Ойкава неосознанно думает, что Акааши даже обращать ни в кого не надо — он и так на человека не особо похож.</p><p>— Кусай.</p><p>— Нет! — Ойкава мотает головой. — А вдруг получится.</p><p>— Ну, я не боюсь.</p><p>— Бокуто меня пристрелит.</p><p>— Ты же хочешь обратить Иваизуми? — в Акааши поднимается раздражение. — Вот тебе и возможность попробовать.</p><p>— Я уверен, что получится, — упрямо отвечает Ойкава, и через мгновение его тянут за ухо.</p><p>С тихим <i>ой-ой-ой</i> Ойкава все-таки поднимается со своего места и встает прямо около Акааши. Они примерно одного роста с разницей в пару сантиметров, так что Акааши даже не приходится поднимать высоко руку. Он спокойно стоит, дожидаясь, пока Ойкава решится, и, кажется, может пройти еще три вечности, прежде чем дождется.</p><p>— Ну?</p><p>— Правда… — мнется Ойкава. — А если получится? Как тебя потом разобратить?</p><p>— Такого слова нет, во-первых. Да и не получится.</p><p>— А во-вторых?</p><p>— Скажи «а».</p><p>— А?</p><p>Воспользовавшись ситуацией, Акааши притягивает к себе голову Ойкавы, и его острые зубы врезаются в родинку возле сгиба локтя. </p><p>Это определенно больно.</p><p>Судя по тому, как морщится Акааши, на укус муравья это не похоже. Ойкава чувствует соленую кровь на языке, слегка прикусывает еще раз — теплая кровь течет ему в горло, спускается вниз в желудок — и это не похоже ни на один вкус из тех, которые он обычно пьет. Становится жарко. Рука у Акааши тонкая и холодная, но в контрасте с температурой тела Ойкавы кажется настоящим пожаром.</p><p>Он умоляюще поднимает глаза наверх, встречается со взглядом прищуренных ореховых, и Акааши кивает. Ойкава старается прокусить кожу осторожно, но держать себя в руках получается слабо — вгрызается всеми зубами, так, что пространство перед глазами резко кружится, как будто в калейдоскопе, пьет так жадно и отчаянно, будто это его последний раз.</p><p>— Ну все, достаточно, — сверху раздается голос Акааши, и когда Ойкава решает сделать вид, что не расслышал, его силой отпихивают в сторону. — Выглядишь, как мартовский кот.</p><p>В отражении экрана телефона все действительно очень плохо — налившиеся красным глаза и тяжелый темный взгляд, из уголка рта течет кровь, над верхней губой она уже почти запеклась, и Ойкава пьяно смотрит перед собой, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь.</p><p>Дней, когда он пил человеческую кровь, можно пересчитать по пальцам.</p><p>Акааши усаживается обратно с таким благоговейным спокойствием, будто всей этой ситуации и не существовало, умиротворенно уплетает за обе щеки печенье и натягивает рукава обратно, туда, где теперь на коже останутся два маленьких укуса.</p><p>— Ну? — говорит он Ойкаве. — Убедился?</p><p>— Должно ведь пройти время…</p><p>— Можешь подождать тут.</p><p>Но Ойкаву эта перспектива не радует. Скорее всего, его снова заставят работать за бесплатно, а у него от этих проклятых склянок уже двоится в глазах. Он постепенно приходит в себя, но воздух в лавке все еще кажется ему удушающим, так что он извиняется перед Акааши и, пока тот не передумал, шмыгает к двери.</p><p>— Напиши мне, если появятся уши, как у летучих мышей, — кричит ему на ходу Ойкава.</p><p>Вместе с ним, плечом к плечу, заходит редкий посетитель.</p><p>— Ага, обязательно.</p><p>Свежий воздух немного приводит его в чувства. Ойкава вытирает рот от крошек пирога, смешанных с кровью, и направляется домой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Конечно же, ничего не происходит.</p><p>Акааши пишет в тот же вечер, спустя часа два или три, потому что Ойкава отказывается брать трубку, когда он решает позвонить, стоит Ойкаве выйти за порог аптекарьской лавки. Ойкава уверен, что за такой маленький промежуток времени обращение точно не получится, так что он игнорирует несколько звонков Акааши и соглашается прочитать сообщение, потому что уже совсем невмоготу.</p><p>На Акааши ничего не действует.</p><p>Может быть, задумывается Ойкава, это потому что он не целиком смертный, хотя и спросить точно, принадлежит ли он к местным криптидам или правда состоит из человеческих костей, он не может. Ойкава спрашивает его спустя день, два, потом в пятницу, но ответ не меняется.</p><p>Это нужно было предусмотреть, но ветер в голове Ойкавы настойчиво говорил, что он справится как-нибудь и сам.</p><p>— Я не могу повести его ни к одному своему родственнику! — в сердцах жалуется Ойкава.</p><p>На улице — темный вечер, туман опускается на Пригород, как облачная пелена, и за порог выходить становится опасно. Да и не встретишь никого на улицах в такое время, разве что патрульный пойдет проверять, не оставил ли кто из приезжих детей и не загулялись ли допоздна парочки, ведь все знают, что лучше всего целоваться, когда в спину тебе дышит жуткая тень умершего когда-то мясника.</p><p>Ойкава даже носа за порог не высовывает, да и ему это незачем делать. Он предусмотрительно скачал все сезоны нового сериала, купил кучу енотьей — так ее называет Иваизуми, потому что, ну, она действительно вредная и потом полдома пахнет химическими добавками, — еды, даже приставку зарядил. Звать в гости Куроо в его планы не входило, но тот никогда и не спрашивал.</p><p>— Вот прямо ни к какому? — уточняет Куроо и сбрасывает ноги Ойкавы в пушистой бирюзовой пижаме на пол, чтобы можно было пройти к дивану и плюхнуться на него.</p><p>— Эй! — возмущается Ойкава. — Я тебя не приглашал сюда.</p><p>— А я пришел. Ну так что?</p><p>— Нет, они терпеть не могут общаться с людьми.</p><p>— Теперь понятно, почему от тебя все шарахаются, — Куроо довольно машет хвостом прямо перед лицом Ойкавы, он длинный и черный и пушится так, будто его хозяин нанюхался мяты.</p><p>Ойкавы грозит ему кулаком и отплевывается от попавшей в рот шерсти. </p><p>Кошки хорошо видят в темноте, и любая погода им нипочем. А еще чувства у них обострены до предела, так что во всей истории Пригорода не было такого, чтобы какую-нибудь кошку поймали Иные, они всегда убегают вовремя.</p><p>— А твой двоюродный брат?</p><p>— Кагеяма? — попкорн падает Ойкаве на колени, но он даже не замечает.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Он троюродный. И он не станет помогать.</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>Куроо знает Ойкаву лучше себя самого, но все равно не упустит момента задеть его. Ему прекрасно известно, в каких отношениях Ойкава с родителями Кагеямы, и что его не пустят на порог их дома, даже если он будет при смерти.</p><p>— Смешная шутка, — Ойкава бросается чипсиной в Куроо, тот ловко ловит ее на ходу и довольно урчит.</p><p>— Попробовать-то можно.</p><p>— Ну… Допустим… Но писать я ему первый не буду.</p><p>— Давай телефон.</p><p>— Погоди, — Ойкава вцепляется в него, зная, насколько хорош Куроо в воровстве личных вещей, — удалю кое-что.</p><p>— Умоляю, я знаю все твои поисковые запросы.</p><p>— А вот и нет.</p><p>— «Доставка еды», «Убить волка читать бесплатно», - начинает перечислять Куроо. —- Его убили кстати?</p><p>— Хватит шариться по моим вещам!</p><p>— Ты это сам искал через мой вай-фай, я же не виноват, что оно сохраняется и на других устройствах. «Маска для лица на ночь»...</p><p>— Ну все! — ревет Ойкава и больно пинает его в живот, но Куроо ловко откатывается к краю дивана и весело смеется.</p><p>— «Романтическое свидание идеи», «Взломать Нетфликс пошагово», «Пикник на природе для бедных советы», «Игрушки для…»</p><p>— Хватит!</p><p>Ойкава успевает ухватить Куроо за хвост, и тот от неожиданности шипит и покрывается мурашками. Они пихаются и кусаются еще какое-то время, пока Ойкаве не попадает по щеке длинным острым когтем, и он падает на пол, скуля от боли.</p><p>— Да почему мы вообще дружим?! — он старается удержать крошечную слезинку, но больно так, что хочется разрыдаться.</p><p>— Потому что я супер, — отвечает изрядно помятый Куроо, — и только что отправил твоему брату просьбу обратить Иваизуми в вампира.</p><p>Повисает неловкая тишина. Ойкава еще держится ладонью за щеку и сердито буравит глазами Куроо, когда ему на телефон приходит ответ.</p><p>— Пишет, что свободен сегодня вечером, — с победным ликованием читает Куроо, — господи, он что, ставит точки в конце предложений?</p><p>— Не все такие дикари, как ты.</p><p>— Можно я пойду с вами, отключу ему автозамену на знаки препинания?</p><p>— Нет! Доедай свою еду и катись отсюда.</p><p>Куроо фыркает обиженно, но успевает опустошить половину холодильника Ойкавы минут за двадцать, а потом с довольным урчанием ложится на мягкий ковер у него в гостиной и включает первую серию того самого приготовленного заранее сериала.</p><p>— Иди домой, а? — просит Ойкава, но сил сражаться с Куроо у него уже нет.</p><p>Вместо этого он набирает номер Иваизуми и, затаив дыхание, репетирует речь, как будет уговаривать его обратиться именно сегодня, пока вредный кузен не передумал.</p><p>Ему даже не голову не может прийти, почему тот согласился, да и вообще мысли разлетаются, как пылинки, когда он слышит уставший голос Иваизуми:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ива-чан, — Ойкава нервно теребит уголок пледа, наблюдая, как Куроо пропихивает пальцами в рот себе огромный кусок медового торта, — пожалуйста, скажи, что ты подумал.</p><p>Иваизуми на том конце провода вздыхает. Ему очень не хочется торопить его, потому что это решение — не какое-то там пустяковое, это не выбор между тем, купить сегодня ту игру, которую ждал полгода, или отложить на потом. Ойкаве кажется, что предел его нервов почти достигнут, он сжимает плед так сильно, что вроде бы уже распустил пару петель, и если это увидит мама, она очень расстроится, ведь вязала его специально к дню рождения Ойкавы.</p><p>Какое-то время он просто слушает тишину.</p><p>Впереди его ждет та еще нервотрепка, он уверен в этом, но и выжидать ответ Иваизуми сейчас так тяжело, что он почти перестает дышать. У него на фоне играет музыка из той дорамы, которую Иваизуми ни за что не пропустит по телевизору, и Ойкава представляет, как он спокойно сидел смотрел ее и улыбался шуткам, пока этот звонок не застал его врасплох.</p><p>— Подумал, — наконец говорит Иваизуми, и его голос хриплый и вялый.</p><p>— Я пойму, если ты откажешься… </p><p>— Я согласен.</p><p>— Ива-чан!!!</p><p>Ойкава вскрикивает так, что сидящий рядом Куроо опрокидывает на себя тарелку со спагетти и испуганно мяукает.</p><p>— Ива-чан! Ты самый лучший! — тараторит Ойкава в трубку, зажимая ее плечом, чтобы освободить руки.</p><p>Он на ходу натягивает носки, отыскивает в куче одежды более или менее выглядящие штаны и вприпрыжку скачет на одной ноге, надевая пыльные кроссовки.</p><p>— А то ты не знал, что я так отвечу, — голос Иваизуми совсем не злой, скорее утомленный, — чего так радуешься?</p><p>— Потому что ты! Самый! Хороший! — Ойкава все-таки роняет телефон, но он приземляется на пирамидку из грязных футболок, сваленных у входной двери.</p><p>— Еще какие-нибудь новости?</p><p>— И мы идем обращать тебя прямо сейчас.</p><p>Иваизуми сбрасывает звонок.</p><p>— Ива… Эй!</p><p>— Заслужил, — улыбается Куроо, слизывая с заляпанной толстовки соус от спагетти, — ты мне ужин испортил.</p><p>— А ты мне жизнь!</p><p>— Фу, мы что, женаты что ли?</p><p>— Не дай бог.</p><p>— Вот уж действительно.</p><p>— Ива-чан! — Ойкава заново набирает его номер. — Сегодня подходящий день.</p><p>— Врешь.</p><p>— Честно! По фазам луны сегодня самая благоприятная для этого ночь, — бессовестно говорит Ойкава, — никаких рисков, что что-то пойдет не так. Я смотрел лунный календарь, и в ближайшее время таких идеальных ночей не будет.</p><p>— Ты же вампир, а не оборотень, — вздыхает Иваизуми, — мог бы подготовить ложь поубедительнее.</p><p>— Но ты же мне веришь!</p><p>— Где встречаемся?</p><p>Ойкава издает счастливый вопль еще раз, дает указания Куроо, чтобы закрыл дверь на ключ, когда будет уходить — если свалишь снова через окно, я натравлю на тебя собаку на улице — и выходит на улицу.</p><p>Туман становится плотнее с каждым часом, и если еще недавно можно было выглянуть в окно и рассмотреть неровные силуэты стоящих по соседству домов, то теперь с трудом можно различить собственную руку, если вытянуть ее вперед, идя на ощупь. Инстинкты Ойкавы тяжело сравнивать с чистокровными вампирами, зрение совсем ни к черту, даже в очках он едва может двигаться вперед, чтобы не врезаться в дерево.</p><p>Дважды он натыкается на стоящие у обочины мусорные пакеты, из которых подозрительно кряхтит что-то — этот голос напоминает Ойкаве то ли переспевшую тыкву, то ли маленьких огородных гулей, — он не может точно определить, что это за тварь, поэтому, бросив неловкое извинение, просто проходит мимо. В сегодняшний вечер туман холодный и серый, когда Ойкава чуть сжимает пальцы, он перекатывается по его ладони промокшей сладкой ватой, и от этого ощущения Ойкава  ежится.</p><p>Иваизуми ждет его на развилке у леса. Там тропинка с многочисленными следами животных ведет в самую чащу, если повернуть налево, и петляет к основной большой дороге, если ступить направо, по ней можно дойти до самой заправки у черты Пригорода или попасть в торговый переулок.</p><p>— Долго, — говорит Иваизуми, и Ойкава может уловить волнение в его тоне, — нельзя, что ли, было не наряжаться?</p><p>— Я буквально выгляжу, как опоссум,— он обнимает его за талию и прижимается носом ко лбу.</p><p>— Куда нам идти?</p><p>— К моим родственникам.</p><p>— А ты сам?</p><p>— Что? Обратить тебя? Я даже не смогу хомяка сделать вампиром, — Ойкава вздыхает, переплетая пальцы с Иваизуми, — да и не то чтобы мне хотелось.</p><p>— Я думал, ты плохо общаешься со своей семьей.</p><p>Лес встречает их густой дымкой: здесь туман смешивается с вечной темнотой среди еловых деревьев, и когда они наступают на разбросанные по траве шишки, высокие кроны недовольно шепчутся между собой, насылая на них проклятья.</p><p>— Ива-чан, — спохватывается Ойкава, — осторожно, смотри под ноги.</p><p>Семья его кузена живет в отдаленной части леса. Еще много поколений тому назад пра-пра-пра-прадед Ойкавы поселился здесь вдали от человеческих глаз в попытке сбежать от суеты и скрыться за пушистыми ветками сосен, потому что ситуация с местными существами была куда неприятнее нынешней. Теперь все знают Кагеяму и его родителей как добропорядочных жителей Пригорода, но переданный им по наследству дом продавать так никто и не решился.</p><p>Ребенком Ойкава бывал у них ровно три раза в год: на дне рождении Кагеямы, в пасхальное утро за общим завтраком и во время Самайна.</p><p>— Тебе не кажется странным, что вы празднуете и Пасху, и языческий Самайн? — спрашивает его Иваизуми, когда полет мысли Ойкавы перестает умещаться в его голове и переходит в устный рассказ.</p><p>— Да нет, так многие делают. А еще мы на Рождество собираемся.</p><p>Ойкава хоть и ходит сюда редко, но отлично знает дорогу: три поворота налево, пройти вперед, пока не упрешься в широкий клен, обойти его с правой стороны до грибного огорода его тети, потом снова вперед до деревянной таблички с серебристой надписью на латыни, сделать шесть шагов на восток и выйти к мощенной дорожке, ведущей к главной двери.</p><p>Вместо этого они сворачивают чуть западнее, здесь трава доходит им до груди, сразу видно, никто обычно не ходит этим путем, но так они остаются незамеченными и за считанные минуты оказываются напротив спальни его кузена.</p><p>— Почему нельзя зайти, как все нормальные люди? — закатывает глаза Иваизуми.</p><p>— Мы не люди, — Ойкава подыскивает подходящий камешек, чтобы бросить в окно второго этажа, — и ты скоро тоже перестанешь им быть.</p><p>Кагеяма приподнимает ставни еще до того, как Ойкава размахивается и успевает запульнуть камешек прямиком ему между глаз. Удар выходит неприятным, Кагеяма трет место, на котором уже расползается красное пятно, и смотрит на них снизу вверх.</p><p>— Тобио, — Ойкава пытается говорить как можно тише, но так, чтобы тот смог услышать его сверху, — как нам подняться?</p><p>Тот указывает им на пожарную лестницу, и спустя нескольких уговоров и ссоры шепотом Иваизуми все-таки заваливается в его комнату через окно. Ойкава спешит за ним следом, ловко, словно и сам в какой-то степени кошка, спрыгивает с подоконника на ковер, в отличие от Иваизуми, который плюхается на него, как выброшенная в море рыба.</p><p>— Не говори тете, что мы тут, — сразу предупреждает Кагеяму Ойкаву.</p><p>— У них гости, — Кагеяма подает руку Иваизуми, — так что мне нужно будет вернуться поскорее.</p><p>— Это не займет много времени, — Ойкава плюхается в кресло и стаскивает с себя шарф.</p><p>— А тебе откуда знать? — фыркает Иваизуми.</p><p>— Он прав, — скромно вставляет Кагеяма, — так кого обращать будем?</p><p>Ойкава захлебывается от такой наглости, но не говорит ничего, а так хочется. Эти высокомерные чистокровки, по его мнению, заслуживают оскорблений на две сотни альбомных листов, исписанных мелким почерком.</p><p>— Меня. Это очень больно? — спрашивает Иваизуми.</p><p>— Да, — говорит Кагеяма.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит Ойкава.</p><p>Иваизуми бросает свирепый взгляд на него, и Ойкава чуть съезжает в кресло, прикрываясь лежащим рядом журналом про спорт.</p><p>— Я постараюсь осторожно, — тушуется Кагеяма, и его щеки становятся нежно-розового цвета.</p><p>Пока они проводят всяческие приготовления, Ойкава следит за каждым его движением. Он все еще не понимает, почему Кагеяма согласился, почему отпросился у своей матери, чтобы помочь своему непутевому троюродному брату, и вообще это правда бесплатно?</p><p>— Тобио, — деликатно покашливает Ойкава, — у меня мало денег, но если этого не хватит, Ива-чан сможет сделать тебе скидку в их кафе.</p><p>— Что? — Кагеяма отвлекается от чистки зубов и глупо смотрит в ответ. — Мне не нужны деньги.</p><p>— Ну и отлично! — Ойкава проглатывает окончание фразы, ведь никаких денег он с собой и не взял.</p><p>— Какую еще скидку? — Иваизуми тыкает его указательным пальцем. — Не говори за меня.</p><p>Когда Кагеяма наконец приводит свои зубы в порядок, он усаживает Иваизуми на кровать, чтобы было удобнее. Ойкава все еще сидит в кресле и делает вид, что перелистывает страницы, но сам жадно впивается глазами в Иваизуми, который одновременно и взволнован, и слегка напуган. Вот если бы Ойкава тоже мог обращать, он бы обязательно придумал миллион способов, чтобы наврать Иваизуми, как проходит этот процесс, и они валялись бы на одеялах и обнимались всю ночь в качестве подготовки.</p><p>— Опять думаешь о всяких непотребствах, — угадывает Иваизуми, обнажив шею.</p><p>— А вот и нет, — бубнит Ойкава. — Обязательно кусать именно туда?</p><p>— Я не знаю, как еще можно, — неловко отвечает Кагеяма.</p><p>А потом все происходит меньше, чем за секунду. Клыки Кагеямы вонзаются в мягкую кожу Иваизуми, прокусывая до упора, и тот резко дергается и зажмуривается. Кровь от укуса течет ему под свитер, и Ойкава диким взглядом прослеживает это быстрое движение, представляя, как здорово бы было слизнуть ее прямо с груди Иваизуми. Пульс стучит у него в ушах, ладони леденеют — Иваизуми болезненно зажимается, пока рука Кагеямы держит его за челюсть, чтобы он случайно не выскользнул из его хватки.</p><p>Он отрывается от Иваизуми спустя мгновение, потупляет взгляд и отвешивает вежливый поклон.</p><p>— Болит? — спрашивает Кагеяма. — Подождите… Вот салфетки.</p><p>— Я сам!</p><p>Ойкава промокает одной из них кровь, и она до того теплая, что он снова чувствует себя пьяным. </p><p>— Как ты? — он проводит подушечками пальцев по лицу Иваизуми.</p><p>Никакого ответа.</p><p>— Ива-чан? Все в порядке?</p><p>— Я пойду, — тихо говорит Кагеяма, — можете не закрывать окно, когда будете спускаться.</p><p>— Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя Ойкава.</p><p>Может быть, он ошибался на его счет, и он бы был рад подумать об этом, но сейчас важнее всего то, что Иваизуми ничего не говорит в ответ и вообще выглядит как застывшая глыба льда.</p><p>— Ива-чан, если не ответишь, я тебя поцелую прямо тут.</p><p>Когда они остаются в комнате только вдвоем, Иваизуми все еще не реагирует ни на какие слова.</p><p>— Вот прямо здесь. Поцелую. С языком.</p><p>— Только попробуй.</p><p>Иваизуми, кажется, приходит в себя и смотрит на Ойкаву так ласково и устало, что того все-таки накрывает горячая волна то ли любви, то ли возбуждения от запаха крови, и он валит его на чужую кровать.</p><p>— Нет! Отцепись! Мы в комнате у твоего брата! — Иваизуми тщетно отталкивает от себя Ойкаву, но тот все равно выигрывает.</p><p>— Тогда пошли в мою, — он беззвучно целует его щеки и подбородок, чуть надавливает на губы, раскрывая их.</p><p>Там зубы Иваизуми пока еще ровные, но Ойкава уверен, что уже скоро сможет порезаться о его клыки, когда они будут слишком воинственно лизаться в одну из таких туманных ночей перед выключенным экраном ноутбука с фильмом, который забыли включить.</p><p>— Там все еще Куроо, — принюхивается к воздуху Иваизуми.</p><p>— Нет, он сказал, что уйдет сразу за мной.</p><p>— Я чувствую его запах.</p><p>— В смысле?! — Ойкава даже подпрыгивает на месте от возмущения. — Он же далеко.</p><p>— Ага, — широко улыбается Иваизуми, — значит, тебе такая привилегия недоступна.</p><p>— Ива-чан! — почти кричит Ойкава, но его быстро затыкает брошенной подушкой, — давай ты куснешь меня, а? И я стану полноценным вампиром.</p><p>— Это не так работает.</p><p>— Нечестно!</p><p>— Смирись.</p><p>— Зато я могу войти в твою квартиру без разрешения! А тебе придется спрашивать!</p><p>— Отличный повод не приходить к тебе никогда.</p><p>Поток шипящих ругательств Ойкавы тонет в объятия Иваизуми, он прижимает его к своей груди, лишь бы он не болтал чепуху.</p><p>Дорога обратно почему-то выходит короче. У развилки, где они повстречались, Ойкава останавливается и сквозь спутанные извинения ныряет ему под свитер, растягивая до некрасивого вида. Запекшаяся кровь Иваизуми на вкус лучше любой кока-колы с вишней и сам Иваизуми лучше всего на свете — начиная от фруктового желе в маленьких баночках и заканчивая просмотренными по третьему кругу дорамами про вечную молодость.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>большое спасибо sunnnnysarahh и tashiruya_meiji за вычитку!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>